Der Tod als letzte Hoffnung
by Geliebte des Regens
Summary: Geflüchtet in eine mehr oder weniger liebevolle Welt …Ausgebeutet von einer Person …Auf immer verdammt und nicht geliebt …Liebe: Ein Fredwort, das im fünften jahr gestrichen wurde …Ein Ausweg?HGSB?


**Inhaltsangabe:**

Geflüchtet in eine mehr oder weniger liebevolle Welt …

Ausgebeutet von einer Person …

Auf immer verdammt und nicht geliebt …

Liebe: Ein Fredwort, das im fünften jahr gestrichen wurde …

Ein Ausweg?

HG/SB?

R 16

* * *

**Vorwort**

Das ist mal wieder eine sehr deprimierende Story. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich immer wieder so etwas schreibe. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich so ein Ventil für meine Emotionen habe.

Es ist mit Absicht R 16. BITTE, beachtet das. Es ist vielleicht nicht so brutal, aber trotzdem nichts für Leute, die schwache Nerven haben oder noch nicht reif genug sind, mit solchen Dingen richtig umzugehen!

* * *

_**Oneshot - Der Tod als letzte Hoffnung**_

Wäre lieb von euch, wenn ihr da mal reingucken würdet und ein Kommi hinterlassen könntet. Ich wäre euch zu tiefst verbunden. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, einfach ne PN schreiben. Antworten werde ich auf jeden Fall.

* * *

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun so dalag. Vielleicht waren es Tage, es könnten auch einfach nur ein paar Minuten vergangen sein. Eigentlich war es auch nicht wichtig. Schließlich hatte Zeit keine Bedeutung mehr für sie.

Das Licht fiel durch einen Spalt in den zugezogenen Vorhängen. Man sah Staubpartikelchen in diesem. Sonst herrschte Dunkelheit. Nichts preisgebende, geheimnisvolle und von Menschen verachtende Dunkelheit. Wie immer.

Ihr gesamter Unterleib war taub von dem erzwungenen und harten Eindringen seines Gliedes. Sie fühlte immer noch seine gierigen Blicke auf sich, spürte immer noch die kalten Finger, die behaarte Haut, seine groben Hände und seine besitzergreifende, tyrannische Stimme. Sie ekelte sich vor sich selbst.

Sie hatte sich gewehrt. Ihn geschlagen und dafür selbst Schläge bekommen. Hatte ihn gebissen und daraufhin hatte er ihr Klebeband über ihrem Mund befestigt. Sie hatte ihn gekrazt. Er packte daraufhin nur noch fester an ihren Handgelenken zu und drückte sie nach hinten auf das Bett. Sie hatte nicht genügend Kraft. Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört sich zu wehren. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn und die Prozedur würde letzten Endes noch ewig dauern. Es schauderte sie. Sie hielt still. Verschloss ihren Geist hinter den schützenden Mauern ihrer letzten Bastion. Hier konnte er nicht her. Sie ließ es geschehen.

Er war schnell gekommen. So wie immer. Danach stand er auf, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihren verletzten Unterleib und murmelte einen Zauber. Dann blickte er sie heimtückisch an und sagte irgendetwas. Sie verstand es nicht. Dann verließ er das Zimmer. Vor morgen früh würde er nicht wieder da sein.

Jetzt lag sie hier und stumme Tränen rannen an ihrem Gesicht hinunter. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Sie war doch so glücklich gewesen. So voll Leben und vor allem voll Liebe. Das war lange her. In ihrem fünften Jahr verlor sie ihn. Auf ewig.

Sie fühlte nichts mehr, nur noch den unbendigen Schmerz in ihr. Sie hatte nichts mehr. Es blieb ihr nur noch die Hoffnung, die gleich einem anderen Gefühl war…

Schon vor langer Zeit hatte sie aufgegeben etwas ändern zu wollen. Alle hatten sie vergessen. Ihre Liebe hatte sie schon im zarten Alter von fünfzehn verloren. Am Anfang war alles noch so schön, als sie ihn kennenlernte, nachdem sie den einen verloren hatte. Er war nett. Sie empfand keine richtige Liebe. Es war mehr ein Gefühl der Freundschaft und ein stilles Versprechen, dass sie ihrem Geliebten gegeben hatte. Jetzt war sie nur noch Mittel zum Zweck. Es war ihr egal geworden im Laufe der Jahre.

Nach unendlich langer Zeit stand sie zitternd auf und ging ins Bad. Sie sah in den Spiegelschrank vor sich und stellte fest, dass die Rasierklinge ihres Besitzers, denn nichts anderes war er in Bezug auf sie, noch nie so verlockend ausgesehen hatte. Noch einmal schloss sie die Tür und besah sich im Spiegel. Verklärte Augen. Ausgemergeltes Gesicht. Weiße Lippen. Weiße, fast kränklich Hautfarbe. Nichts war mehr da von ihr. Kälte. Vielleicht auch Aufgabe. Ausdruckslosigkeit. Wer war sie?

Dann öffnete sie wieder den Schrank. Ihre Hände zitterten, nicht vor Angst, was kommen würde, eher vor Aufregung. Vorfreude.

_Welch abartige Gedanken ich habe. Die Leute würden mich für verrückt erklären._

Sie griff nach der Klinge und setzte sich vor die Badewanne. Sie ließ ein bisschen Wasser in diese laufen. So hatte ihr Besitzer später weniger Ärger mit dem, was kommen sollte.

_Er wird sicher böse, wenn sein Bad voll Blut ist und er zu allem Überfluss auch noch putzen muss._

Sie ließ die Jahre revue passieren. Dann schloss sie kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenigstens jetzt, wollte sie nichts denken, fühlen. Wollte sich nicht erinnern. Sie sah ein letztes Mal an ihrem Handgelenk entlang. Es war ebenfalls dürr. Wie alles an ihr. Auf ihrem Arm waren Narben. Nicht von früheren Versuchen, eher von Wunden, die er ihr zugefügt hatte. Ein letzter Blick. Ein entschlossenes Nicken. Dann schnitt sie. Das Einzige, was sie fühlte war unglaubliche Erlösung und bevor sie in eine bessere Welt ging, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Sie war frei …

_Drei Monate später._

Es stürmte. Es regnete. Es stürmte und regnete. Und es war kalt. Lausig kalt. Blitze zuckten am Himmel. Donner grollte immer wieder. Er stand da. Bewegungsunfähig. Tränen auf den Wangen. Rot unterlaufene Augen. Verbissenes Gesicht im Großen und Ganzen. Trauer in den Augen. Augen, die einst strahlten.

Dunkelheit hatte ihn seit der Nachricht umfangen. Er hatte so lange nach ihr gesucht. Sie nie gefunden. Warum war es damals so verlaufen?

Er sah hinauf.

_Die Eiche!_

Sie liebte diese Eiche. Oft genug waren sie an diesem Ort gewesen. Hatten sich geliebt, geküsst, glückliche Zeiten durchlebt …

Dann kam das Jahr, das alles veränderte.

_Bellatrix Lestrange. VERDAMMT!!!_

Seine Hände, stark und schützend, zu Fäusten geballt. Zorn ließ seine Schultern unkontrolliert beben. Sein Schrei hallte durch den Wald. Er fiel auf die Knie. Es platschte leicht. Der Boden war durchnässt vom Platzregen. Der Dreck spritzte hoch in sein gesenktes schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und in sein langes troffnasses Haar, das in Striemen an seinem Kopf in in seinem Gesicht klebte.

Ein weiterer Schrei. Fäuste die auf Widerstand trafen. Die Kälte und das Gefühl, alles falsch gemacht zu haben durchfluteten ihn.

Es war alles seine Schuld gewesen. Er hatte ihr dieses dämliche Versprechen aufgedrückt.

„Sei verdammt dafür!", schrie er und hörte doch seine eigenen Worte nicht. Er legte sich nieder. In Dreck und Schmutz und Kälte, doch er war ihr nahe. IHR:

Hermione Granger.

Er sah ein letztes Mal hoch zu ihrem Grabstein, bevor er seine Augen schloss und nie wieder erwachte …

Kurz nach dieser grauenvollen Nacht wurde ein weiterer Grabstein im Wald an der Eiche hinzugefügt:

Sirius Black.


End file.
